Love and Life
by beatress
Summary: When Lyon comes back after 4 years to claim her, he finds out she no longer belongs to him. Can he win her back or will he lose her to the person whom he never thought he has to fight for her? But Lyon isn't going to give up easily. And what's going in her heart? Gruvion


**P.S. I don't own FT. **

**P.P.S. Title subject to change.**

**Also, this has not been edited yet.**

* * *

**Love and Life**

**Summary:- When Lyon comes back after 4 years to claim her, he finds out she no longer belongs to him. Can he win her back or will he lose her to the person whom he never thought he has to fight for her? But Lyon isn't going to give up easily. And what's going in her heart?**

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**Can't wait forever**

* * *

"_Wait for me. I'll definitely come back"_

It was high time he kept his promise to her.

Lyon Vastia…. As familiar the name might sound, he holds his life in secrecy. In his three years of career, he won many titles and tennis tournaments but nothing gave him as much happiness as the announcement that said, they were arriving in Magnolia. That was the town he'd been longing to come to. That was the town he grew up in; And that was the town where she lived.

"The wait is over, Juvia. I'm finally back" A smile graced his face as a flash of her face crossed his mind: blue haired, ocean deep eyes, heart warming smile- she was everything he ever wanted in a woman. After her, he never crossed a woman as beautiful, graceful and as good as her. He never thinks he'll ever because he knew she was the one the first time he saw her.

"I'm coming to you and when I'm leaving this time, it won't be without you" he said to himself. Warmth bubbled inside of him, thinking of how she would react when he would stand in front of her.

He saw the flight descend and land on the runway. The air hostesses were directing them to exit. Its ten minutes from now. Ten minutes from now, he can see her – the only one whom he had ever loved.

"Juvia… I can't wait to see you"

He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the door. Sunlight lit his white hair making him look even more handsome. But it wasn't what he wore or what he combed his hair like. It was the happiness in his eyes that made him look fabulous like never before.

Cheers burst out startling him and causing him to slip over one step. He was saved thanks to his secretary and good friend.

"What are you doing, Lyon? You can't injure yourself. You have a match tomorrow. You can't be careless-"

"Thank you Cheria. You think you can handle the crowd? I have something to take care of. I'll come back by noon. I promise"

The pink haired woman looked up at him.

"Lyon-" the woman sighed at his idiotic grin which practically made her grant his wish. She wondered how it worked every time "Fine. I give you 1 hour. Coach will arrive soon and I'm sure you don't want to tire yourself by running laps all day"

"Don't injure yourself too" She said, handing him over the disguise. She created a diversion to let him go to the washroom. A few minutes later a bearded man with a cloak came out of it.

He gave her thumbs up before escaping into the crowd in disguise.

"_I'm sorry for making you wait this long, Juvia. I'm here now and no one can separate us. Wait a few more minutes and I'll be by your side. I'm really sorry for leaving you back all these days"_

~0~

_**I'm sorry, Lyon**_

She opened the curtains of her room, letting the sunlight come in. It was not like she could sleep well in her bed with the news she heard the last night.

_**He is coming…**_

It's been 4 years now since she last saw him. She was worried sick about him for a year. But then he made his entry as a pro and she could see him over the tv and news. She saw how he looked. He might have no idea about how she was but she tailed him like his shadow. She thought it would be difficult to spend years without him; that it would kill her if he was not there. She was wrong. Just knowing the fact that he was alright made her life easy; it made her happy to see he could finally achieve his dream- the one he strived through all his life.

But now does she think about it, 4 years have passed since she last saw him in person.

_**4 years is a lot of time. A lot of things have changed**_**.**

She glanced around _their_ place. She tidied her bed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee.

_**Like the place I lived; like the people I'm friends with; **_

She prepared two cups of coffee, one with special care in the right proportions.

_**Like the promises I made… Like my priorities…**_

_**If it was three years back, you wouldn't have been disappointed like you would have been now at the airport, ne Lyon? You were the most important thing to me. **_

She was forced to put the cups down on the table on the way to the room she was previously in.

"Geez, what a mess?" she sighed aloud, glancing at the door to the bedroom. She began clearing out the couch and the table which were full of files, laptop, tab and other office stationery.

_**Even though my heart still longs for you, I'm afraid my priorities has changed. I cannot be there waiting for you. **_

She let a frown slip onto her face. She really didn't mean to but yeah she had to teach a lesson this time.

_**No, that's not right. I couldn't wait for you forever. **_

She drifted her glance to the couch in the bedroom where a log was lying- a breathing, rolling and tumbling log.

Her frown disappeared and was replaced by a giggle. She pushed the books aside, placing the cups on the table seeing that there was no spillage. She smiled at the man with raven hair, shaking him a little.

"Gray-sama. Wake up. It's time" she said in her soft voice.

_**I'm really sorry, Lyon. **_

"Five minutes more, Juvia" He turned his back to her, hiding his face from the annoying sunlight.

She smiled before shaking him once more.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. Go prepade breakw…" Yet he dozed off again.

_**Even more than you and my feelings for you….**_

"Mou, Gray-sama. That has become an old excuse. Wake up or I'll be forced to call your dear friend"

He sat still the moment he heard her threat. He rubbed his eyes, looking at her.

"Geez. You don't let me sleep at all you know?! Always waking me up early in the morning" he half yelled.

"That's why you shouldn't work too hard in the night…" She handed him his coffee.

"Thank you" he looked away from her, sipping on his coffee. "You're getting more annoying as the days pass"

"Thank you. You should really hurry up. It's getting late for your office. Also, you should put on your shirt before leaving" she said as if it was natural.

He gulped the coffee down his throat, muttering something along the lines of "Crap, when did this happen?" and picking up his shirt which was lying on the floor.

She giggled and got up, grabbing her own cup. She only managed to go to the door when she heard him call her.

"What happened?" she inquired if he needed anything.

He turned his back and walked to the washroom door. She thought she imagined hearing him call her. That's when it came, his first greeting since morning.

"Good morning"

She smiled at him even though she knew he could see her with his back facing her.

"Yeah, Good morning"

_**This person has become more important to me, Lyon….**_

* * *

**a/n: **yeah sorry, it's not the best story for valentine's day. It definitely was not a happy one. My wrist is hurting me and I can't type for long time. That is a reason why I couldn't update my other stories.

Warning: It might contain LyVia but not wholly. It may or may not end up in GruVia. I haven't finished the entire plot yet and hence so I cannot tell you. Just thought I should warn you before you expect something from me. Besides, its my first time writing Lyon so I hope I got his character right.

Review if you like this! I'd appreciate it.

Love

bea


End file.
